Due to the relatively recent awareness of advantages of physical fitness throughout the world there has been an increase in exercise by individuals. Exercising can take any of many forms, for example, jogging, biking, tennis, etc. In addition to these forms of exercise there has been an upsurge of health clubs, fitness centers and the like which have come into being in recent years. Most of these fitness centers consist of a gym-like environment wherein members can come to work out on the various types of exercise machines and other exercise equipment. However, all these exercises are undertaken in a non-aquatic environment. It is well known that exercising in an aquatic environment is more beneficial to the person doing the exercise because the invention employs the resistive force of water to promote muscle tone, while utilizing the bouyancy of water to reduce the likelihood of muscle stress. Exercising in an aquatic environment is also more invigorating and motivating due to the coolness of the pool water and also the clean smell of chlorine. With these ideas kept in mind, applicant has developed an aquatic exercise apparatus which is readily adaptable to any of the conventional swimming pools found in our affluent society today.